Dr Whooves Adventures! Adventure 1: HELP!
by dr.whooves123
Summary: After landing in another dimension in which he had visited before the doctor meets up with some acquaintances to stop civil chaos but little did he know he would fight for his own life in ponyville.


Dr. Whooves Adventures

Adventure 1: HELP!

As the doctor walked around ponyville he came across some acquaintances who were shouting in the park to a flying Pegasus who was one of molestia's royal

guards. Whooves walked up to the two acquaintances whose names were Rainbow dash and Moonshine and asked what the situation was. The two ponies

pointed upward where molestia's royal guard had trapped an innocent pony in a invincible magic bubble, whooves immediately took action not knowing the

dangers that would soon befall him. "Release her!" he exclaimed, with an evil laugh the guard replied "you think you can defeat me?! You're an earth pony with

no magic or ability, you're not a duke, prince, king or god!" Whooves answered with "I may not be royalty or a god, but I am the lord of time!" The doctor then

opened a time rift to the past to prevent the situation from happening but he didn't count on the guard following him. As soon as the situation was fixed and

without knowing the guard was behind him, he was shanked and unable to move. The time rift closed and went back to present time where the pony in the

bubble was released and the guard nowhere to be found. Rainbow dash and Moonshine ran over and quickly rushed to whooves who began to regenerate

and then lied still for a minute before bleeding out of the mouth and having a seizure. He shook for a long time until Pinkie pie showed up and tried healing him

with Zecora's herbal medicine. Upon the dosage the Doctor began to convulse even harder. Rainbow dash and moonshine followed by pinkie Pie then took

whooves to a galactic hospital where another one of the doctor's acquaintances by the name of Auha whom he had been saved by the doctor on more than

one occasion. The doctor was laid on the operating table where Auha hooked him up to an IV and swabbed his tongue with a blue liquid asking everyone to

stand back. Auha knowing the doctor's worst enemy might help him he called in a Dalek which he promptly killed and used the goop to start healing. After the

application of the goop the doctor lied still, paralyzed while Auha checked his vitals and made sure he was breathing. As the doctor lied there Auha was getting

concerned he might never wake up exclaiming "Come on Doc! You can't die now! Even IF you caused the destruction of my planet!" Slowly the doctor began to

twitch his ears and opened his eyes but still didn't move. Rainbow dash, Moonshine, and Pinkie Pie felt relieved however the doctor was going into shock. Auha

panicked and grabbed a vial to help his hearts and stuck it in his chest. Soon he lied still and was taken to a recovery room. Assuming he would never wake up

Rainbow dash, Moonshine, and Pinkie Pie went home. Auha went around doing his rounds when suddenly he noticed the doctor had woken up, "shit! He's

awake!" Auha rushed to the medical bay where he rushed up to the doctor asking if he was alright but he didn't answer, only stared. Auha called Rainbow dash

who told the others that Whooves was awake. They arrived promptly at the Doctors bedside where Pinkie Pie who was eager to see Whooves poked his nose

and said "hey you". Auha scolded Pinkie Pie saying that any further impact could hurt Whooves. Everyone became worried and asked him If he remembered

any of them but he just stared. After a while he began to stare a little less but soon passed out. While he slept everyone stayed by his bedside and napped as

well awaiting a miracle. Whooves woke up an hour later and panicked because he didn't see anyone desperately crying out with only stuttered speech. "He-

hell-hello? Any-anyone?!" he exclaimed. Moonshine woke up and nudged Rainbow dash who with Moonshine immediately rushed to Whooves' bedside. Pinkie

Pie also woke up while the doctor whom was attempting to speak shouted "where?!". "Where?" he said again, "where what?" asked moonshine. "Where?!"

said Whooves as Pinkie Pie came over and said "where are you? I have no idea". The Doctor began to pronunciate a little more saying "Where nurse?" Auha

came over and checked on him while Pinky Pie tried to give him a pear. Still realizing he hated pears he quickly grabbed the pear and threw it across the room

where it hit Moonshine on the chest. "OW! What did you do that for?!" Moonshine exclaimed. Auha laughed and the Doctor soon passed out once again. 5 min

later he woke back up and tried to get out of the bed but was stopped by the pain in his back and side from the stab wounds. He once again tried to speak,

"hel-help me!" He sat up and got out of the bed but fell on the floor. Pinkie Pie not knowing better took out more of Zecora's medicine and applied it to the

Doctor who screamed in agony from the burning. Auha scolded Pinkie Pie and helped the Doctor to the bathroom. Upon leaving the bathroom the Doctor still

couldn't remember anything so Auha injected him with a sedative to make him pass out. Whooves was then moved to an operating table where everyone

watched anxiously as Auha took a syringe with a memory medicine and inserted it in Whooves' forehead saying "Run Clever boy Run!" pushing it further in.

After injecting him Auha gave him a booster which took effect in 5 minutes where he began to wake up and talk normally. "OMG you ok!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

shaking him. "Don't Shake him!" screamed Auha "he's still recovering!". Still in a little bit of pain everyone went outside to let the Doctor rest a little bit but

Whooves who wanted to go with them painstakingly got out of bed and sat in a wheelchair which he couldn't move due to how weak he was. Crying he

realized that he needed the Tardis, he crawled to a teleporter where its heart healed him all the way. Still limping a little he managed to walk back and catch up

with Moonshine, Rainbow dash and Pinkie Pie to have more adventures in ponyville in the future. Relived that he wasn't dead they all went to sugar cube

corner to celebrate.

THE END


End file.
